Wistful Dreams
by CollaborationofAwesomeness
Summary: What happens when Lizzie has had enough! She feels like Ciel can't trust her anymore, as if a wall of burning fire separated them. Something changed when Ciel returned with that mysterious butler, and Lizzie doesn't know if Ciel is the same boy she fell in love with years ago. Why can't her wistful dreams come true?


**Lamo edited, Aquafin wrote the story. Cheers! It's scary because I'm writing this while Lee Dryicel is doing who knows what and Lamo is playing on the phone. Cheers again, we're productive right! Enjoy**

Lizzie's golden hair shimmered in the iridescent rays of the setting sun, her smile reaching her emerald eyes. Sitting on the grassy hill, overlooking the white stag, sat two young nobles, the boy forced to spend time with Lizzie. Lizzie glanced at Ciel, who appeared uninterested based on the distant look in his eyes, causing her to give a saddened sigh. What can I do to make Ciel smile? Lizzie thought, searching her mind for ideas. She stared back turned her attention back to the evening sun, the orange, golden and red hues mixing perfectly together.

"Ciel," Lizzie called over to the black haired boy, gaining half of his attention.

"What is it?" he replied in his usual monotonous tone, turning his head toward her direction.

Her eyebrows sank for a moment, then she hastily reverted back into her cheerful self. I have to be happy, for Ciel! "I was just wondering if you were enjoying the beautiful sunset!"

His eyes were blank and he seemed to have something else on his mind. "I suppose it's alright," the Earl replied simply.

"I'm glad you like it! Isn't it the cutest?" Lizzie chirped happily, clasping her hands together for an extra bit of flair.

Ciel tilted his head in slight annoyance, and Lizzie heard a quiet, "tch."

Oh Ciel, why can't you be happy, I loved your smile. It was so bright and full of joy. Why do you never smile? I want to see you smile, just one more time! Just once would make me the happiest fiance. So happy… Lizzie thought wistfully.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth!"

Lizzie snapped out of her thoughts and realized she'd been day-dreaming. Ciel looked at her with a suspicious frown.

"Oh, sorry Ciel! I wasn't paying attention!" Lizzie giggled sheepishly.

"I was asking whether we should being returning to the estate now, it will be getting dark soon," Ciel stated.

"Ciel! Please may we stay, just a little longer?" Lizzie pleaded, her eyes shining the puppy dog eyes. Please Ciel! I want to spend more time with you! Just you and me, alone. Please smile for me..

Lizzie could tell Ciel was suppressing an irritated groan and an eye roll, but he stayed seated on the hill. Her heart thrummed with elation, he was staying! For her.

"Also, Ciel, how many times have I told you to call me Lizzie? Lizzie! We're engaged after all." Lizzie said, a tiny seed of exasperation embedded in her mind. "Not Elizabeth, Lizzie!"

Ciel briefly glanced at her, his expression dull and blank. "I understand, Elizabeth."

Lizzie thought she might explode with frustration. "Ciel! Why won't you call me Lizzie?!" The last rays of the sun glimmered on her face, giving her a lovely glow. It created a serene, soothing scene, yet her mind was a tangle of pent up thoughts.

With a paused moment, Ciel gave the sun an aggravated stare. "It's improper to not address a fellow noble with a shortened version of their name. It's not the duty of a Phantomhive lord." He glanced back at Lizzie, only to find her eyes fixed to the grassy hill. "..Elizabeth?"

Lizzie was infuriated. Was that all he cared about? The duty of the Head of the Phantomhive Household? Was being nice and loyal to her only because of his duty? Was being her fiancé only because of his duty?!

"C-Ciel," Lizzie whispered, her voice sounding on edge.

"Hmm?" Ciel slightly tilted his head, wondering what more nonsense she could be spouting out now.

"IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT?!" She screamed, her eyes gleaming in fury.

Ciel jolted in surprise and his eyes widened in shock. His expression was stunned and his mouth was formed in an 'o'. What was Lizzie doing? "Elizabeth, stop this silliness at once."

"ME? I'm not the idiot here!" Lizzie shouted furiously, tears pricking in the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill at any given moment. "Why can't you accept things out of your control?!"

Ciel froze like a deer in the hunter's path. "What are you talking about?"

Lizzie sniffled, several tears dripping down her pale cheek, her face morphed into a solemn look. "Why can't you relax for once?! Why can't you take care of yourself?! Why can't you compromise?! Why do you refuse to call me Lizzie?! WHY?!" Her throat was slightly hoarse at this point, but she didn't care at all. It was Ciel that needed to be reached. He has to see the light and follow it!

"Elizabeth…" Ciel whispered, shook Lizzie was yelling at him like this. He also had no clue about what she was screaming about.

Lizzie's eyes burned with tears and rage. "Why can't you be happy?! Why are you heartless?! You've never been the same since you returned with that butler of yours!"

Ciel's shock turned into fury. His eyes hardened and his mouth twisted into an angry scowl.

"Elizabeth!" He shouted, his tone demanded respect and submissiveness.

By this time, they were both standing, Ciel more relaxed than Lizzie, yet both were incredibly tense. Lizzie gritted her teeth, tears pouring down her face. She fumed thinking about Ciel's probable thoughts. He probably thinks I should be submissive to him, I'm a lady so I have no business shouting at a man. I should sit quietly and only speak when addressed. I should devote my life to serving a man who has no respect for me; not be the scary girl Ciel fears. But I can't! I'm not that type of girl! I don't want to be known as a pretty little doll! I want to be known as Lizzie, the fierce wife of the Queen's Guard Dog!

"I WON'T STOP! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO NEEDS TO LISTEN!" Lizzie bellowed at the top of her lungs with huge tears covering her entire cheeks.

Ciel narrowed his eyes and coldly met her gaze. "I don't listen to girls who can't accept reality."

Lizzie's eyes grew round as she processed his words, and she collapsed onto her knees, staring at the ground. Her sniffles became sobs and her hands were drenched in tears as she jumped to conclusions. He doesn't, all this time he's never actually cared about me. I've tried my best to always be happy and love him, but he's only ever been there because of DUTY! Her sobs escalated even louder.

"Elizabeth!" Ciel shouted again, trying to catch her attention. "Why were you spewing out all of this foolishness? Compose yourself!"

She quickly subsided her tears and gazed up into Ciel's cerulean eyes. The eyes she fell in love with. Lizzie shakily stood up again and stared at the Phantomhive, smiling faintly.

"Because I want you to live. I want you to know that I will always love you."

Ciel's expression slid into slight shock and slight annoyance as he chuckled. "Dummy."

Lizzie's head snapped with confusion. "Huh?"

Ciel smirked, and grabbed Lizzie's hand. "I wouldn't have done everything I've done with you out of duty." Ciel turned around and started walking back to the manor. "Let's go, Sebastian will have made dinner by now."

Lizzie burst into a grand smile after realizing Ciel's words and gleefully skipped next to Ciel while waving his hand around cheerfully. Ciel made another 'tch' noise, but a blush could be seen and he didn't pull away. Lizzie felt as if something had sparked between them, like a match lit in the darkness. Lizzie knew their relationship had taken a different turn now, and she hoped it was for the best. She turned to gaze at the fading light of the sun one last time, and smiled into the pale orange rays. Perhaps wistful dreams really could become reality.


End file.
